Schmetterlinge in Deinen Augen
by anothergabriel
Summary: Harry und Draco und ihr Leben nach Hogwarts. Drarry angedeutet, Character-death, After-Hogwarts Szenario.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sitz gerade."  
>Draco richtete sich auf.<br>"Gerade sagte ich!"  
>Ein Stock knallte in das Kreuz des Jungen und dieser zuckte zusammen. Kein Laut drang über seine schmalen Lippen.<br>"Und lass dir nicht einfallen, auch nur eine Träne zu zeigen."  
>Draco blickte zur Seite. Seine zehn Jahre alten Hände krampften sich aneinander fest. Unter der Tischdecke waren sie glücklicherweise nicht zu sehen.<br>"Ich mache aus dir einen Malfoy, Draco. Du solltest das zu schätzen wissen. Ich sehe jetzt nach dem Essen. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, hast du verstanden?"  
>Der wolkengraue Rock bauschte sich um die krampfgeplagten Beine der Erzieherin, als sie davon schritt. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr donnernd ins Schloss. Zurück blieb nur der junge Draco, der nun über seinem ungebrauchten Geschirr vor sich zusammensank, als habe man ihm das Leben aus dem Leib gesaugt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Kleidung ordentlich und sein Haar lag strickt an seinem Schädel an.<br>Der Raum in dem er sich befand war spärlich eingerichtet, groß und pompös, wie alles, das die Malfoys besaßen. Außerdem war das Zimmer kalt und zugig, passend zum regnerischen Wetter.  
>Dracos geschlossene Augen sperrten nicht nur diesen kläglichen, ja lächerlichen Raum aus, sie sperrten auch die hässliche, gewohnte und größtenteils recht grausame Realität aus.<br>Das einzige, das er noch sah, war der Schmetterling, den er am vorangegangenen Morgen beobachtet hatte. Ein wunderschöner Schmetterling, der blau schillerte und fortwährend auf und ab flog._

"Darf ich ihnen noch etwas bringen, Mr. Malfoy?"  
>Nur langsam fokussierte sich der Blick des nunmehr neunzehnjährigen Draco auf den älteren Herren im Frack vor ihm. Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit - vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit - waren stets risikobehaftet.<br>"Nein, danke. Die Rechnung, bitte.", erwiderte er und für einen Moment vermeinte er, zwei Schmetterlinge in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen. Einbildung. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.  
>Sein Blick senkte sich auf die Tasse, die vor ihm stand. Er trank nie Alkohol. Ein Grund dafür war, dass der Konsum alkoholhaltiger Getränke zu geistigen, gefühlsaufgefüllten und manchmal auch körperlichen Entgleisungen führte. Nichts davon war für einen Malfoy erstrebenswert.<br>Hier in diesem Muggelcafé - Abends öffnete hier die Bar - war Draco fähig, abzuschalten. Der dröge Alltag blieb hinter ihm zurück und manchmal, so wie heute, kamen die Erinnerungen in ihm wieder hoch und er gab sich ihnen hin. In seltenen Momenten kochte auch sein Hass auf die Erzieherin wieder hoch, den er vor neun Jahren schon tief in sich begraben hatte.  
>Gefühle wegzusperren hatte schon immer oberste Priorität im Hause Malfoy. Nicht, dass ihm das nicht ab und an zugute käme, aber wer nicht hassen konnte, konnte genauso wenig lieben. Und manchmal verwechselte man seine größtenteils neutrale Sicht dieser Welt mit schlichter Arroganz. Manche Leute waren einfach zu geblendet von ihren eigenbrötlerischen Vorstellungen. Oder sie waren zu überzeugt.<br>Ein ledernes Etui von adressbuchartiger Größe wurde vor Draco auf den Tisch gelegt und jemand sagte: "Bitte sehr, Sir."  
>Als der junge Blondschopf aufblickte, sah er, wie der stets beherrschte, aufrecht gehende Frackträger in Richtung der Küche verschwand.<br>Renard, erinnerte Draco sich plötzlich, sein Name war Renard.  
>Nicht, dass er ihn gefragt hätte, aber man bekam so etwas mit, wenn man Tag für Tag im selben Café seinen Tee bestellte. Er klappte das Lederetui auf und warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinein. Der Rechnungsbetrag war ihm bestens bekannt. Dracos lange, blasse Spinnenfinger platzierten das Geld plus dem angemessenen Trinkgeld in den Umschlag und klappte diesen dann wieder zu.<br>Er mochte Renard. Renard war stets höflich und korrekt. Unter seiner strengen Führung lief dieses Café wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk. Kaum etwas konnte das fortwährend sanfte Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Manchmal wünschte Draco sich, genauso gelassen auf die chaotische, wirre Welt blicken zu können.  
>Er stand auf und warf noch einen kurzen Blick durch das voll besetzte Café. Überall schnatternde Muggel, all die Gäste waren ihm völlig unbekannt. Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. Überall glückliche Menschen, die nie etwas vom Schrecken des dunklen Lords erfahren hatten. Niemand der Anwesenden hatte jemals auch nur vom Jungen, der lebt, gehört, der beim Kampf gegen das Böse mehr als einmal fast das Leben gelassen hatte.<br>Dracos Herz schnürte sich zusammen. Er zwang sich, durchzuatmen und verließ das Café.

"Wie war dein Tee?", fragte Harry ohne von seinem Papierkram aufzublicken. Er hatte förmlich am Klingeln der leisen Türglocke seinen Geschäftspartner erkannt. Ein Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht, als er schließlich doch aufsah.  
>Wie immer ging Draco an seinem Arbeitskollegen vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, seine Schritte gemessen. Er hängte seinen Mantel und den leichten Schal an die Garderobe und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Manchmal kam Harry es so vor, als wäre der ehemalige Slytherin doppelt so alt, als die noch so jungen neunzehn Jahre.<br>"Er war exzellent, wie immer."  
>Harry starrte überrascht in den Nebenraum. Fast zwei Jahre hatte er die Frage nun schon gestellt und nie hatte er auch nur eine abfällige Bemerkung als Antwort erhalten. Bis auf heute.<br>"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
>"Natürlich."<br>Der Blonde kam zurück, stoppte bei Harry, legte ihm die Linke auf die Schulter und drückte ihm mit der Rechten einen dampfenden Pappbecher in die Hand.  
>"Probier mal."<br>Harry blinzelte überrascht und schnüffelte dann interessiert. Der Tee roch verführerisch.  
>"Damit du mal siehst, was du versäumst, wenn du dich im Büro vergräbst.", sagte Draco und verschwand wieder im Nebenraum. Mit immer noch überrascht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Harry seinen Tee an und pustete dann über dessen Oberfläche, bevor er an dem Heißgetränk nippte. Sein Geschmack war ebenso köstlich wie sein Geruch.<p>

Draco saß im Hinterzimmer auf einem Drehstuhl am Schreibtisch. Er war gerne hier. Es war ruhig und an schönen Tagen schien die Sonne direkt durch das schmale Fenster.  
>Derzeit war im Geschäft nicht viel los. Noch war früher Sommer, das Wetter war noch unstet und sehr wechselhaft und es gab kaum Kunden. In Kürze jedoch waren endlich die langersehnten Sommerferien und unzählige Mütter und Väter würden mit ihren jüngsten Sprösslingen kommen, um des Zauberers wichtigstes Utensil zu besorgen: Den Zauberstab.<br>Vor zwei Jahren hatte Ollivander beschlossen, sein Geschäft in jüngere und gesündere Hände zu geben. Die Branche war ihm allgemein nach seiner Entführung und Gefangenschaft sehr gefährlich vorgekommen. Harry Potter, der einen ruhigen Gegensatz zu seinem bisherigen Leben suchte, überredete ihn dazu, ihn im Zauberstabgeschäft zu unterweisen und so übernahm der gerade einmal siebzehnjährige Weltretter Ollivanders Laden. Bedauerlicherweise erlitt der alte Zauberstabhersteller wenig später einen Herzinfarkt und starb an dessen Folgen. Einer seiner Enkel hatte ihn wohl zu sehr erschreckt.  
>Bald nach der Übernahme des Geschäfts merkte Harry, dass er alleine nur schwer zurechtkam mit der Arbeit. Ron konnte er nicht fragen, der hatte ja Freds Platz an Georges Seite übernommen und Hermine machte sich jetzt hochoffiziell für magische Minderheiten stark.<br>Ginny war jetzt als Sportreporterin tätig und ganz abgesehen davon, dachte Harry, käme er nie mit ihr zurecht im selben Geschäft. Dean war immer noch völlig in den Muggelsport Fußball vernarrt und arbeitete jetzt hart daran, Profi zu werden. Neville wiederum hatte in der Zeit Hogwarts' seine Leidenschaft für Verteidigung der dunklen Künste entdeckt und kämpfte darum, Lehrer auf seiner alten Schule werden zu können.  
>Egal wen Harry auch fragte, jeder hatte seinen Platz in der ehemals so zerrütteten Gesellschaft gefunden. Doch eines Tages sah er seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen in einem Café sitzen, allein mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor sich.<br>"Hallo.", hatte Harry gesagt und dann hatte er Draco gegenüber Platz genommen. Draco hatte nur aufgesehen, mit diesen leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen.  
>"Wie geht's dir so?", startete der Schwarzhaarige einen erneuten Versuch und bekam als Antwort: "Ich lebe. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"<br>Seine Stimme strahlte nicht die frühere Kälte und Gehässigkeit sondern schlichte Resignation aus. Auch das Schnarren und den öligen Tonfall schien er verlernt zu haben. Man hatte ihm seines Ziels beraubt, seine Zukunft in Rauch aufgehen lassen. Man hatte ihm das genommen, was ihm wichtig war und er hatte seine Führung, seinen Leitfaden verloren. Aber das schlimmste war, dass er mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Als habe man auf den Gnadenschuss verzichtet, nur um ihn leiden zu sehen. Draco empfand das nicht als Güte, sondern als Grausamkeit.  
>Und jetzt saß er hier. Lebendig. Atmend. Und Harry saß ihm gegenüber, mit denselben leuchtenden Augen, die er schon immer besessen hatte. Die Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinen Iriden.<br>Der junge Potter hatte ihn gefragt und er hatte ohne zu zögern zugestimmt. Eine neue Richtung war gut. Ein Platz in Harrys Nähe versprach stets eine gewisse Sicherheit und Draco hatte wirklich genug von all dem wahnsinnigen Terz, der die Welt beherrschte. Außerdem war Ollivander stets gelassen und ruhig gewesen. Ruhe war immer gut.  
>Draco blinzelte die Erinnerungen fort. Heute waren sie wieder besonders intensiv. Er schob es auf das Wetter, das sich noch immer nicht zwischen strahlendem Sonnenschein mit herrlich zwitschernden Vögeln und dem trüben Grau des Regens entscheiden konnte.<br>Er blätterte die Vorbestellungen diesen Jahres durch und stellte fest, dass ihre Zahl im Vergleich zum Vorjahr wieder deutlich gestiegen war. Man merkte, wie die Leute langsam aus ihrer Starre der schlechten Zeiten erwachten.  
>"Danke für den leckeren Tee!", rief Harry aus dem Vorraum und Draco fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was ihn da eigentlich geritten hatte.<p>

Einige Tage später. Das Wetter hatte sich endgültig dazu entschlossen, der Sonne den Vortritt zu lassen und so überschritt das Quecksilber des Thermometers schon am Vormittag die 30°-Marke. Am morgigen Tag kam der Hogwartsexpress aus der englischen Schule, denn die Sommerferien begannen.  
>Blau schillernde Schmetterlinge flatterten wie verrückt in diesen wunderschönen, blassgrünen Iriden herum. Draco blinzelte irritiert und ein wenig verzweifelt, kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um diese merkwürdige Illusion – denn nichts anderes war es – loszuwerden. Als er wieder aufsah, hatte sein Geschäftspartner den Blick zum Boden gesenkt.<br>„Kommst du nun, oder nicht?", drang Harrys Stimme ganz leise zu seinem vernebelten Bewusstsein durch. Dracos Herz zog sich noch weiter zusammen, aber er unterdrückte den Drang, etwas Unüberlegtes, Spontanes und am Ende sogar Dummes zu tun und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Gegenüber zu konzentrieren.  
>„Natürlich komme ich. Wie immer."<br>Kein Lächeln verzog sein schmales, blasses Gesicht, die Augen blickten ohne jede Emotion.  
>Ein Grillfest bei den Potters zuhause. Hübsch und klein, mit den Weasleys und ein paar Freunden, draußen im Garten.<br>Seit der ehemalige Slytherin auf seiner Hochzeit gewesen war, zwang Harry ihn förmlich, zu diesen Gartenfesten zu erscheinen. Nun gut, er zwang ihn nicht wirklich, aber er redete Draco stundenlang an die Wand, bis dieser einfach genug von dem Gespräch hatte und zustimmte.  
>Heute war wieder einmal so ein Partytag und Draco hatte den Schwarzhaarigen lange betteln lassen. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, dort zu sein. Ginny war eine tolle Köchin und die Gesellschaft war relativ tolerant ihm gegenüber. Ron bewarf ihn nicht mehr mit irgendetwas, er redete nur nicht mit ihm. Hermine packte ihn sich regelmäßig, um ihn wieder einmal eine Spende für ihre Projekte abzuschwatzen. Molly dagegen griff sich immer seinen Teller und schaufelte Unmengen an Kartoffelsalat darauf, mit dem Kommentar, er sehe ja so abgemagert aus und esse bestimmt zu wenig. Ginny verpasste ihm regelmäßig einen Hieb mit dem Kochlöffel, wenn er sich in die Küche verzog, um Rezepte zu klauen.<br>Das alles kam ihm höchst merkwürdig vor und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Zeit, als er noch der Meinung war, diesen verrückten Haufen niemals mögen zu können. Denn er mochte diesen verrückten Haufen und ein Monat ohne Grillfest wäre ein echt verlorener Monat.  
>Am Abend desselben Tages apparierte Draco in einer verwinkelten Gasse und ging das letzte Stück des Weges mit langsamen Schritten, das warme Wetter genießend. Halt machte er erst vor einem Gartentor, das – wie der Zaun selbst – aus schmalen, spitz zulaufenden Holzbrettern bestand und ihm gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte ging. Irgendjemand – Draco hatte Ginny in Verdacht – hatte den gesamten Zaun in einem hellen blau gestrichen. Am Tor hing etwas schief ein Schild, auf dem in unsauberen Buchstaben der Name Potter gekritzelt worden war. Draco betrat den Garten und sah sich um. Das saftige Grün leuchtete aus allen Ecken und hier und da sah er einen blühenden, lilafarbenen Fliederbusch, der von Schmetterlingen eingenommen wurde. In einer Ecke stand ein alter, stinkender Grill, auf dem schon die ersten Fleischstücke brieten und Harry stand davor, mit einer gestreiften Schürze und unterhielt sich mit Ron, der neben ihm stand. Draco war wie immer der letzte, der gekommen war.<br>Er steuerte auf den langen Tisch zu, um den sich der Großteil der versammelten Gesellschaft tummelte. Er lächelte kurz in die Runde, erntete ein paar Begrüßungen und nickte einer jungen Frau zu, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er, dass die junge Frau niemand anderes war als Luna Lovegood. Ihre Haare waren kurz, lediglich Schulterlänge, und sie trug ein enges, geblümtes Sommerkleid. Hinter ihrem linken Ohr klemmte eine Blume, die Draco nicht kannte und an ihrem rechten Ringfinger steckte ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Ring aus Gold.  
>„Hallo.", begrüßte sie ihren Gegenüber und lächelte zurück. „Wie geht es dir, Draco?"<br>„Ganz hervorragend.", log der Blonde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und fragte denn: „Und wie geht es dir? Wer hat dir denn diesen Ring geschenkt?"  
>Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und das gegrillte Fleisch schwebte hinüber zum Tisch und auf einen Teller.<br>„Raubtierfütterung, Essen fassen!", rief er ins allgemeine Durcheinander und schob seinen besten Freund zum langen Tisch.  
>Luna grinste geheimnisvoll, wartete bis Draco Platz genommen hatte und suchte sich dann den Stuhl aus, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt stand.<br>Ginny kam aus dem Haus, scheuchte Neville vor sich her und setze sich neben Draco. Sie trug ihr rotes Haar heute hochgesteckt und einzelne Strähnen hingen in ihr leuchtendes, sommersprossiges Gesicht. Sie trug ein weißes Top und einen dunkelgrünen, mehrlagigen Rock. Ihr Gesicht strahlte – wie immer – Ruhe und Freude zugleich aus. Sie wirkte, als beherrsche sie dieses Durcheinander vollkommen.  
>Neben Ginny setzte sich sogleich ihr Gatte und das verstand die Allgemeinheit als Startschuss. Die Gespräche und das Lachen wurde lauter, Witze wurden gerissen und der Übermut, der immer in den Schränken verstaubte, hatte seinen Auftritt. Der Abend war lang und ausgelassen, es wurde gescherzt und getrunken. Kurz nach Mitternacht waren die Potters auch den letzten Gast los.<br>Ginny räumte gerade die Teller zusammen, als Harry sie von hinten in seine Arme zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe verpasste.  
>„Geh ins Bett, Schatz. Ich mach das schon."<br>Ginny wandte sich um, lächelte müde, küsste ihren Liebsten noch einmal kurz und innig und verschwand dann im Haus. Harry seufzte ebenso müde, bevor er seinen Zauberstab schwang um das verursachte Chaos zu beseitigen. Nachdem der Garten wieder gesäubert war, begab Harry sich ebenfalls ins Haus.

In der Winkelgasse tummelten sich Kinder. Kleine und große, begabte und unbegabte, tollpatschige und geschickte und die Jüngsten unter ihnen kamen, um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Zumeist in Begleitung ihrer Eltern, manchmal jedoch auch gänzlich ohne jede Hilfe.  
>So wie jetzt.<br>Vor Draco stand ein kleiner, blonder Zwerg und leuchtete förmlich zu ihm hoch.  
>„Ich bräuchte einen Zauberstab!", strahlte er den Zauberstabverkäufer an und wippte auf und ab. Der Junge schien ihm reichlich aufgeregt.<br>„In Ordnung.", erwiderte er leicht lächelnd und musterte den angehenden Zauberer dann leicht stirnrunzelnd. „Wie heißt du denn?"  
>„Steve!", piepste Steve und strahlte immer noch. Sein dunkelgrüner Umhang hing ihm leicht schief um die Schultern und die Haare wirkten chaotisch. Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco lachen. Er nickte gutmütig und sagte dann: „Ok, Steve, dann werden wir mal sehen, ob wir den passenden Zauberstab finden."<br>Steves blaue Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude auf und er schwieg ehrfürchtig, als Draco begann, in einzelnen Zauberstabkisten zu kramen. Er zog einen dunklen, kurzen hervor und bot ihm dem kleinen Jungen an.  
>„Einmal schwingen, bitte."<br>Der blonde Zwerg kam dieser Bitte mit Vergnügen nach und ruderte mit seiner rechten Hand herum, doch nichts geschah.  
>„Schon ok.", sagte Draco beruhigend, als Steves Gesicht länger wurde. „Wir haben noch ganz viele Zauberstäbe hier und einer hat nur auf dich gewartet."<br>Er wühlte wieder ein wenig und diesmal zog er einen kurzen aber kalkweißen und völlig dürren Zauberstab hervor.  
>„Probier mal diesen hier."<br>Eine Viertelstunde und etliche Zauberstäbe ohne Wirkung später stand Steve mit einem für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu gewöhnlich aussehenden Zauberstab da.  
>„Eiche, 14 Zoll, spröde aber hart. Im Kern mit einem Einhornhaar ausgestattet.", pries Draco seinen Zauberstab an und nickte zufrieden. Sie hatten bereits festgestellt, dass dies das perfekte Zaubergerät für den kleinen Steve war. Nun warteten sie nur noch auf Steves Eltern, die das nötige Geld hatten.<br>„Setzt dich derweil.", bot der Zauberstabhändler an und deutete auf einen weichen, alt aussehenden Stuhl. „Möchtest du vielleicht Limonade?"  
>Ein begeistertes Nicken von Steves Seite später saß dieser auch schon mit einem großen Glas Orangenlimonade auf dem alten Stuhl und wippte mit den in der Luft hängenden Füßen.<br>In dem Moment kam Harry aus der Mittagspause zurück. Er grinste, als er den kleinen Blondschopf dort sitzen sah.  
>„Na, wer bist du denn?", fragte er, gespielt erstaunt.<br>„Steve.", sagte eben jener strahlend und hielt sein Zaubergerät in die Luft. „Und das ist mein Zauberstab!"  
>„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Steve. Du kommst also nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr? Bist du schon aufgeregt?", fragte Harry, während er zurückstrahlte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er liebte Kinder, irgendwie.<br>Draco verdrehte im Hintergrund die Augen und tat so, als sortiere er irgendwelche Papiere. Als die Türglocke ging, sah er erleichtert auf. Steves Eltern waren gekommen, bezahlten das Stück Holz und nahmen sowohl den Zauberstab, als auch den winkenden Jungen mit sich.  
>„Weißt du was?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd, während er an seinem mitgebrachten Eistee nippte. „Der Junge erinnert mich irgendwie an dich als Elfjähriger, doch du warst wesentlich arroganter und weniger verspielt."<br>Draco starrte in die Gasse, in die Steve verschwunden war. Harry hatte Recht. Natürlich. Er hatte sich niemals erlauben dürfen, derart kindisch zu sein. Einem Malfoy war so etwas nicht gestattet. Die grauen Augen Dracos blickten verklärt in die Leere und Harry bugsierte ihn auf seltsame Art positiv genervt zum Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.  
>„War doch nur ein Witz.", sagte er mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen und bemerkte sehr wohl, dass diese schalen Worte nicht zu seinem Geschäftspartner durchdrangen. Er klopfte dem Slytherin auf die Schulter und verschwand im Hinterzimmer, während er sich fest vornahm, sich erst wieder im Verkaufsraum blicken zu lassen, wenn die Türglocke klingelte.<p>

_Draco Malfoy stand in der Winkelgasse. Sein Vater trat gerade aus einem Schreibwarengeschäft und dessen kühl blickende Augen erfassten ihn augenblicklich.  
>„Komm mit, Draco.", sagte er, kühl, ruhig, eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.<br>Der kleine Blondschopf sah mit einem ebenso kühlen Lächeln zu ihm auf. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie kalt und unnahbar ihm die Hand auf seiner Schulter vorkam.  
>„Gehen wir jetzt einen Rennbesen besorgen?", fragte er stattdessen und erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln.<br>Der Weg der beiden Malfoys führte sie zu dem Zauberstabladen von Ollivander. Narzissa Malfoy wartete schon vor der Tür. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und ihre Haltung zeigte ihre Härte. Einst war sie bestimmt eine wahre Schönheit gewesen, doch die Zeit hatte an ihr genagt und jedwede Freude war aus ihrem schmalen Gesicht gewischt worden. Wo einst vielleicht ein Lächeln die Lippen geziert hatte, war nun ein Mund, der Verachtung zeigte.  
>„Wir können gehen.", sagte sie ruhig und nickte in Richtung des Ausganges. „Ich habe schon den passenden Zauberstab für dich gekauft."<br>Draco sah hoch zu seinem Vater. Er sah nicht gerne zu ihm auf und doch tat er es nun. Die Augen von Lucius Malfoy waren auf seine Frau gerichtet. Seine Haltung war stets gerade und zeigte seine Arroganz den Würdigen und Unwürdigen der Zaubererwelt.  
>Der kleine Blondschopf schluckte lautlos und wischte seine Enttäuschung weg. Einen Rennbesen würde er heute bestimmt nicht bekommen. Aber er war solche leeren Versprechungen ja gewohnt. Und er kannte bereits jetzt die Ausrede.<br>Die Malfoys wandten sich zum Gehen.  
><em>  
>Draco wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als die Türglocke erklang. Er sah etwas desorientiert auf und erblickte einen seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler aus dem Hause Slytherin. Ein grobschlächtiger Kerl, der aussah, als verspeise er kleine Kätzchen zum Frühstück. Bei ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen von elf Jahren, wie Draco stark vermutete.<br>Das Mädchen war dürr und trug ein gelbes Sommerkleid mit passendem Hut. Unter der Krempe leuchteten zwei käferschwarze Augen hervor und die schmalen Hände hielten sich etwas verkrampft am Kleid fest.  
>„Hallo, Draco.", sagte der große Kerl in einem freundlichen Tonfall und nickte sacht. Er deutete auf die kleine Lady neben ihm und fuhr fort: „Das ist meine Nichte Sam. Sie kommt in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts und ihr fehlt noch der passende Zauberstab."<br>Draco stand auf und gab seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler die Hand.  
>„Hallo, Zack.", sagte er und brachte beim besten Willen kein Lächeln zustande. Er ließ von Zack ab und beugte sich zu Sam herunter.<br>„Na, dann komm mal mit, Sam."  
>Er führte das Mädchen zum Regal und ließ sie die Zauberstäbe ausprobieren. Zwei grüne Augen beobachteten ihn dabei durch einen schmalen Türspalt. Harry beobachtete das Vorgehen schmunzelnd. Er kannte Zack vom Sehen und war froh, nie wirklich mit ihm zu tun gehabt zu haben, denn er hatte einen sehr gewalttätigen Ruf.<br>Er kam erst raus, als die zwei wieder gegangen waren.  
>Draco setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und notierte Sams Daten. Harry setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und grinste einfach nur. Das war nicht gut. Jetzt blockierte der Wunderknabe die Ordner.<br>„Beweg dich da weg, Potter.", sagte Draco unwirsch und deutete auf die Ordner. „Ich muss da ran!"  
>Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten steil nach oben. So hatte der junge Malfoy ihn schon lange nicht mehr genannt.<br>„Wie bitte?", fragte er in dem Tonfall, der allgemein mit Unglauben und leiser Wut in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Er verschränkte die Arme und versuchte ein böses Gesicht zu machen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.  
>„Kann ich dort bitte mal hin?", fragte Draco und deutete auf die Ordner. Was sollte der Unsinn? Musste der alberne Weltretter immer so im Weg herumstehen?<br>Harry verpasste dem völlig in Gedanken versunkenen Draco eine harte Kopfnuss.  
>„Autsch! Was soll das?", beschwerte der Blonde sich und rieb sich den Kopf.<br>„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich aus den Gedanken holen kann.", sagte Harry gleichgültig und nickte zur Uhr hinüber. „In einer Stunde schließen wir den Laden. Hast du Lust, noch einen Tee mit mir trinken zu gehen?"  
>Draco war überrascht. Auf so eine Idee wäre er gar nicht gekommen, aber er fand auch keine wirklich triftigen Gründe, das abzulehnen. Er hatte sowieso nichts vor und zuhause versank er nur wieder in Selbstmitleid.<br>„In Ordnung, aber zuallererst muss ich an den Ordner heran.", erwiderte er zögernd und deutete wieder auf das Objekt der Begierde.  
>Harry fand sein Lächeln wieder und rutschte vom Schreibtisch. Dracos Herz schlug schneller und er fragte sich, warum.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Zuckerwürfel fielen in die Tasse und ein kleiner Silberlöffel wurde zum Umrühren benutzt. Dracos lange, dünne Finger fassten den Löffel an, wie etwas Heißes oder Giftiges. Er vermied es aufzusehen, um zu vermeiden, in die grünen Iriden blicken zu müssen. Viel zu sehr verwirrten ihn diese Augen. Harry betrachtete ihn stets mit einem offenen Blick und manchmal auch mit Mitgefühl. Er wollte diesem Blick nicht begegnen, wollte nicht dieses einnehmende Vertrauen, das Harry ihm entgegenbrachte, denn er wollte es nicht erwidern.  
>Aber er erwiderte es trotzdem. Er konnte es gar nicht kontrollieren. Er vertraute ihm bedingungslos. Und, um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, er mochte ihn. Wenn Harry sich einen Tag frei nahm, war der Laden kalt und leer und ziemlich düster.<br>Draco rang sich dazu durch, aufzusehen und begegnete prompt dem sanften Blick Harrys. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte Draco, einen Schmetterling auf Harrys Schulter zu sehen, doch als er genau hinschaute, war dort nichts. Natürlich nicht.  
>„Das nächste Treffen fällt auf meinen Geburtstag und du bist herzlich eingeladen.", sagte Harry und versuchte den Blick seines Gegenübers aufzufangen. Ständig vermied dieser es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du musst mir noch nicht mal was schenken, du musst nur kommen."<br>Draco grinste und sah wieder auf. Dem Schwarzhaarigen direkt in die Augen. Die Schmetterlinge darin wollten sich einfach nicht verziehen, so sehr der ehemalige Slytherin auch blinzelte.  
>„Ich nehme die Einladung ohne Widerstände an.", sagte Draco leise lachend und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich dir auch was schenke."<br>Jetzt lachte auch Harry. Der Tee der vor ihm stand dampfte leise vor sich hin.  
>Um sie herum war es recht still. Zu dieser Zeit war eigentlich niemand mehr im Café. Die Rush Hour war dafür da, nach Hause zu gehen, zu seiner Familie, zu denen die man liebte.<br>Dracos Lächeln verblasste.  
>Sein Zuhause war leer und kalt. Und fürchterlich still, ohne jedes Leben. Er kam sich darin vor, wie ein Fremdkörper. Und trotzdem nannte er es sein Zuhause, hoffte darauf, dass er das eines Tages auch so empfand.<br>Mit einem wehmütigen Blick sah er wieder auf. Harry schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken, war vielleicht schon geistig bei Ginny, erzählte ihr von seinem Tag.  
>„Wenn ich dir was schenken wollte", sagte Draco unvermittelt und zog so Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Was wäre das wohl?"<br>Harry lächelte, rührte seinen Tee um, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, in der er nachdachte.  
>„Ich hänge nicht sonderlich an materiellen Dingen, Draco."<br>Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
>„Aber gegen Süßigkeiten habe ich nie etwas."<br>Ein Zwinkern. Er meint es nicht ernst, natürlich nicht. Wie könnte er?  
>Draco kam der Gedanke, dass er den Gryffindor immer noch zu schlecht kannte.<p>

Dracos Oberkörper lag auf den Schreibtisch und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er versuchte seine Umwelt auszublenden und es gelang ihm hervorragend.  
>Die Welt war vollkommen aus ihren Fugen geraten und die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Trotzdem drang das laute Ticken der Wanduhr durch die kalte, harte Stille.<br>Es war nicht Trauer, die ihn plagte. Eigentlich müsste sie das, aber sie tat es nicht!  
>Auch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es der Schock war, der ihm die Bewegungsfreiheit verwehrte. Er vermutete, dass das nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre. Was er empfand, traf ihn tiefer und schmerzhafter als alle anderen Gefühle.<br>Er empfand ein Gefühl von Erleichterung, ein Gefühl von Freude und dafür hasste er sich zutiefst.  
>Der Ministeriumsbeamte wusste sich nicht zu helfen und sah sich nach Harry um, um diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte Draco gerade sein Bedauern aussprechen müssen, weil etwas geschehen war. Ein schreckliches Ereignis, ohnegleichen. Kaum auszusprechen.<br>Dracos Eltern waren verstorben. Grausam ermordet von ein paar Hinterbliebenen der Opfer Voldemorts. Der Beamte dachte auch, dass Draco diese Tatsache noch nicht wirklich begriffen hatte, denn dieser rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, seit er auf dem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken war.  
>„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy.", fragte er besorgt und versuchte, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.<br>Draco reagierte nicht. Konnte es nicht, denn er hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört.  
>Er bekam auch nicht mit, wie Harry den Raum betrat und mit dem Beamten sprach.<br>Seine Eltern waren tot. Eine Tatsache. Sie waren ermordet worden und er hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt. Ein Stich fuhr ihm durchs Herz. Er hatte seine Eltern einmal geliebt, vor langer Zeit.  
>Sie waren tot und konnten sich nie mehr bei ihm entschuldigen, er konnte sich nicht bei ihnen entschuldigen. Der Stich wurde schmerzhafter, intensiver.<br>Draco versuchte die Schmerzen auszublenden und wurde wütend auf sich selbst. Auch sein sachtes Zittern registrierte er nicht. Zittern der Wut.  
>Die Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte er nicht, wohl aber, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen, ihn an einen warmen Körper zogen. Eine Stimme schien zu sprechen, doch er verstand sie nicht.<br>Was immer es war, es war auf keinen Fall gut und ungewohnt noch dazu.  
>Er wünschte sich, Harry würde das lassen, denn niemand anderes umarmte ihn hier.<br>Und plötzlich fühlte er eine einzelne, heiße Träne, die ihm langsam über die blasse Wange lief und ihm kam es so vor, als brenne ihre Spur wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde.  
>Das kleine Narbengesicht hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht und Draco reagierte dementsprechend grob. Mit einem harten Schlag auf die Brust stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen von sich und in derselben Bewegung wischte er die Träne fort, die ihm so fremd war.<br>„Lass den Scheiß, Potter.", sagte er eisig, als wäre nichts geschehen, das ihn auf irgendeine Weise berührte. Die Realität hatte ihn wieder. Er sah mit ausdruckslosen Augen zum Angesprochenen hinüber, der vollkommen verwirrt im Raum stand und nichts Rechtes mit sich anzufangen wusste.  
>„Aber-", protestierte Harry leise, wurde aber durch die knallende Tür unterbrochen.<br>Draußen lehnte Draco an der Tür und versuchte sein rasendes Herz und seinen keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen. Er presste die Augen zusammen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte nichts denken, nichts fühlen aber auch als er die Lippen zusammenpresste, konnte er ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.  
>Dieser verdammte Potter!<br>Irgendetwas hatte sich in Dracos Brust eingenistet, schwer wie ein Stein, und es machte ihm das Atmen schwer, engte sein Herz gleichzeitig ein und brachte es zum Rasen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wirklich, wie er sich wankend von der Tür abstieß, wie er sich torkelnd und orientierungslos an der nächsten Mauer festhielt und daran herunterrutschte.  
>Er war nicht mehr fähig zu denken!<br>Gottverdammt!

Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.  
>Es war der nächste Tag und Draco war zur Arbeit gekommen.<br>„Du hättest ruhig zuhause bleiben können.", hatte Harry besorgt gesagt, doch Draco hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.  
>„Nein, da ist es noch stiller."<br>Uns nun schaffte er es nicht, dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Ausbruch vom vorigen Tag war ihm peinlich.  
>„Tut mir Leid, Draco.", sagte Harry leise, zum wiederholten Male, doch Draco reagierte nicht, verrichtete nur seine Arbeit.<br>„Das mit deinen Eltern, meine ich."  
>Ein Kopfschütteln des Blonden.<br>„Wirklich, ich-"  
>Draco unterbrach ihn.<br>„Kannst du vielleicht zur Gedenkfeier kommen? Morgen?", fragte er und schaffte es, zu seinem Gegenüber aufzublicken.  
>„Natürlich."<br>Draco nickte, wandte sich ab.  
>„Danke.", sagte er tonlos und ging, um seinen üblichen, mittäglichen Tee zu sich zu nehmen.<p>

Alles war grau.  
>Das sonst übliche schwarz schien zu fehlen. Keiner der Anwesenden trug es, nur Draco.<br>Wo am Tag zuvor noch Sonnenschein den Tag erhellte, beherrschten nun graue, düstere und schwere Wolken den Himmel. Noch hatte es nicht angefangen zu regnen, doch das war auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
>Vermutlich würde der Himmel die Schleusen erst dann öffnen, wenn seine Eltern unter der Erde waren. Der Himmel trauerte nicht für Todesser.<br>Draco sah zur Seite. Neben ihm stand Harry und sah zu den aufgebarten Särgen hinüber. Sein Blick war ernst und ansonsten undefinierbar.  
>Harry dachte an die Malfoys. Er dachte daran zurück, wie sehr die beiden um ihren einzigen Sohn gekämpft hatten. Er dachte sich, dass man Menschen immer mit ihren besten Eigenschaften in Erinnerung behalten sollte und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte wieder einmal über seine Züge. Seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift.<br>Im Grunde ihres Herzens waren die Malfoys keine schlechten Menschen gewesen. Die Zeiten waren einfach schlecht gewesen, was nicht hieß, dass die beiden keine Schuld traf. Natürlich traf diese Schuld sie. Menschen besaßen ein Selbstbestimmungsrecht.  
>Aber die Umstände waren trotz alldem schlecht gewesen.<br>Harry seufzte und sah zu Draco hinüber. Dieser blickte vollkommen ausdruckslos auf das friedlich aussehende Gesicht seiner Mutter hinab. Harry wusste, dass Draco nicht weinen würde. Keine Träne würde über seine Wange kullern. Natürlich nicht. Erziehung prägt einen Menschen.  
>„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry leise.<br>Draco reagierte nicht, schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Das konnte ihm niemand übel nehmen.  
>Auf den Bänken des Raumes saßen Leute. Alte Menschen, allesamt in grau gehüllt, düster murmelnd.<br>Draco verabscheute diese Menschen. Sie waren das Umfeld seiner Eltern. Manche von ihnen hatten seine Eltern nicht einmal gekannt. Sie kamen nur des Images wegen her. Für einen Moment kochte Dracos Hass über, doch er brachte sich unter Kontrolle und dann wandte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu Harry um, der ihn immer noch beobachtete.  
>„Ich lebe.", flüsterte er.<p>

Eine Woche war vergangen.  
>Harrys Geburtstag rückte näher, der Tod seiner Eltern immer weiter weg.<br>Der Schwarzhaarige ließ ihn nicht mehr allein zu dem Café gehen, in dem Draco so gerne war.  
>Der Tee sei so gut, sagte er.<br>Er wolle ihn nicht mehr missen, behauptete er.  
>Die Musik sei formidabel, schwärmte er.<br>Draco glaubte ihm nicht. Natürlich nicht.  
>Der ehemalige Gryffindor war viel zu verantwortungsbewusst, um sich keine Sorgen um seinen Kollegen zu machen. Bestimmt ließ er ihn für den nächsten Monat nicht mehr aus den Augen.<br>Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
>Er zögerte seine Mittagspause hinaus, überlegte, sie ganz ausfallen zu lassen und dachte darüber nach, was er Harry wohl zum Geburtstag schenken konnte.<br>Es gab im Grunde nichts, das er brauchte. Er hatte bestimmt alles, das er für sein liebstes Hobby – Quidditch – brauchte. Ginny war ja Sportreporterin, die kam bestimmt günstiger an derlei Dinge heran.  
>Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal mit Ginny telefonieren oder bei ihr vorbeischauen.<br>„Was wünschst du dir denn nun?", fragte er zum wiederholten Male in dieser grauen Woche.  
>„Dass du da bist, das wünsch ich mir.", antwortete Harry, ohne aufzublicken. Natürlich, was auch sonst?<br>„Und dein wahrer Wunsch?"  
>„Erschein bloß nicht auf meiner Feier. Du machst bloß irgendwen wieder depressiv!", lachte Harry und streckte ihm auf ganz und gar kindische Art und Weise die Zunge heraus.<br>Draco lächelte nicht. Er sortierte weiter die Akten. Das kurze Aussetzen seines Herzens, als Harry sagte, er solle fern bleiben, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Der Tag der Geburtstagsfeier kam.  
>Es war ein verregneter Tag, aber das konnte Harrys Laune nicht trüben. Als es an der Tür klingelte, öffnete er mit einem alles überstrahlenden Grinsen.<br>Zunächst sah er nur einen schwarzen Schirm. Als der Schirm sich hob, kam sein Arbeitskollege zum Vorschein.  
>Draco schenkte Harry ein Lächeln.<br>Das Grinsen des Schwarzhaarigen schmolz und zurück blieb nur das erwidernde Lächeln.  
>Draco versuchte seine Nervosität hinter Verlegenheitsgesten zu verstecken. Lächeln war kompliziert, schwierig. Schlecht aufrechtzuerhalten.<br>„Komm rein.", sagte Harry und nahm ihm den Schirm ab.  
>Er hatte behauptet, es gebe bloß eine kleine Feier.<br>Als Draco das Wohnzimmer betrat, musste er leicht schmunzeln. Er würde hier garantiert nur schwer einen Platz zum Stehen finden.  
>„Klein, was?", fragte er leise lachend.<br>Harry grinste.  
>„Was auch sonst?"<br>Der Abend begann mit einem handelsüblichen Muggelsekt, der nicht einmal schlecht schmeckte. Ginny sprach einen Tost aus, den alle mitsprachen.  
>„Auf ein langes und erfülltes Leben, Harry!"<br>Die Gläser klirrten. Draco spürte den leisen Hauch von Adrenalin, der ihn an solchen Abenden regelmäßig überfiel. Er mochte die Umgebung, die Gesellschaft.  
>Nach dem üblichen Smalltalk tummelte man sich langsam um den Tisch herum. Alle redeten durcheinander und es wurde lauter. Was das bisschen Alkohol alles anrichten konnte.<br>Das Essen war vorzüglich. Ginny war einfach eine ausgezeichnete Köchin.  
>Danach ging man dazu über, aufzuräumen. Die Teller, das Besteck, die Gläser wieder zurück in die Küche und die Tische aus dem Zimmer und in den angrenzenden Flur.<br>Irgendwer – vielleicht Ginny selbst – legte Musik auf. Tanzmusik, wie Harry es mit leichtem Schmunzeln nannte.  
>George war der erste, der die auserkorene Tanzfläche betrat. Er tanzte mit Ginny, wirbelte sie herum, bis sie sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.<br>Die Tanzfläche wurde voller, die Stimmung kochte auf und das Lachen wurde lauter.  
>Draco saß neben Harry auf einem der vielen Sofas.<br>„Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?", fragte der Blonde nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und sah mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Harry auf.  
>Der Schwarzhaarige, ebenso wenig nüchtern, nickte lächeln.<br>„Tolles Geschenk.", sagte er und lehnte sich gegen seinen Nachbarn. Draco lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, während sein Herz beschleunigte. Er glaubte, schon zu viel Alkohol getrunken zu haben.  
>„Das Beste bisher, wie ich vermuten würde."<br>Er deutete auf einen Stapel verpackter Geschenke mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Draco war dieser Haufen bisher erfolgreich entgangen.  
>„Was ist denn drin?"<br>„Nichts besonderes, würde ich sagen.", sagte Harry mit ungewohnt kalter Stimme. Draco war froh, ihm nicht doch Schokolade gekauft zu haben. Lange war er versucht gewesen, sich diesen Scherz zu erlauben.  
>„Ich glaub, deine Menschenkenntnis ist nicht ganz so bescheiden, wie du glaubst.", sagte Harry mit leicht wankender Stimme.<br>Er hatte tatsächlich schon zu viel Alkohol gehabt. Er fragte sich, wie das geschehen war.  
>„Das war das beste Geschenk, gleich nach Ginnys."<br>Draco wurde aufgrund des lasziven Lächeln Harrys mit einem Mal schlecht.  
>Er ertrug die Vorstellung der beiden nicht. Angestrengt überlegte er, was er tun sollte und so kam er zu dem Gedanken, dass er wohl mal aufstehen sollte, um sich ein paar Salzstangen zu holen.<br>Das Vorhaben gestaltete sich in der Umsetzung schwieriger als gedacht.  
>„Wo willst du denn hin?", nuschelte Harry und hielt sich an dem Blonden fest.<br>Draco wurde heiß und kalt.  
>„Ich wollte nur Salzstangen holen.", sagte er ausweichend.<br>Harry lachte ungeniert laut und deutete auf das Tischchen gleich neben dem Sofa.  
>„Da sind auch welche!"<br>Draco machte sich los und verschwand eilig aber ohne zu rennen aus dem Raum.  
>Im Flur atmete er erst einmal durch. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er musste sich zusammenreißen! Wieso tickte er nur so aus, wenn sein Kollege ihm zu nah kam? Hatte er sich schon zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt? Mochte er ihn schon zu sehr?<br>Draco fuhr sich übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch.  
>Frische Luft wäre jetzt gar nicht schlecht.<br>Er trat vor die Haustür, schloss sie hinter sich wieder und versuchte seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Die Nacht war immer noch grau und kein Mondlicht drang bis hierher durch. Als er wieder etwas erkennen konnte, sah er die schmale Silhouette einer Frau. Sie schien langsam durch den nachtschwarzen Garten zu wandern.  
>„Luna?", fragte er auf gut Glück und tatsächlich drehte sich die ehemalige Ravenclaw zu ihm herum.<br>„Hallo, Draco.", erwiderte sie ein wenig melancholisch klingend. Das hörte sich so an, als wäre er der denkbar Schlechteste, auf den sie treffen konnte.  
>„Störe ich?", fragte er.<br>Ein Nein wäre unhöflich, aber so etwas kümmerte Luna selten. Heute war sie ausgesprochen höflich. Sie sagte nichts und sah ihn nur mit ihren großen, hellen Augen an.  
>„Willst du nicht wieder mit rein kommen? Es wird allmählich kalt draußen.", sagte Draco zögernd und nickte in die grobe Richtung des Wohnzimmers.<br>„Nein. Danke, dass du fragst."  
>Lunas Ring schillerte an ihrem Finger, als sie ein paar Haare hinters Ohr schob. Draco sparte sich die Frage. Er hätte sowieso keine Antwort erhalten.<br>Er ging wieder nach drinnen und zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry saß auf dem Sofa und schien eingedöst zu sein. Ein Glück.  
>Draco ging zu Ginny und redete mit ihr über ihr gelungenes Abendessen.<p>

Die Wochen vergingen und es wurde immer schlimmer. Zunächst genügte es, wenn Harry ihn anfasste.  
>Ein sanftes Kribbeln zog durch seinen Körper, veranstaltete ein Durcheinander in seinem Bauch und bescherte ihm ein recht widersprüchliches Glücksgefühl.<br>Wenig später genügte ein kleiner Blick.  
>Das Kribbeln wurde schlimmer, fühlte sich wie Millionen Ameisen an, die allesamt an seinem Glücksgefühl knabberten und es dadurch Absurderweise vergrößerten.<br>„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme kam aus dem Hinterzimmer.  
>Sofort waren Dracos Gedanken abgelenkt, kehrten zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück.<br>Die Ameisen brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er zerknüllte das Papier, das er gerade noch bearbeitet hatte.  
>Als er keine Antwort gab, kam Harry aus dem Hinterzimmer.<br>„Draco?", fragte er.  
>Was als nächstes geschah, konnte niemand planen.<br>Solche Dinge geschahen, passierten plötzlich und wurden ebenso schnell auch wieder bereut.  
>Doch vor der Reue geschahen sie.<br>Sie waren schrecklich, diese Dinge und niemals gab es jemanden, dem der Mund nicht vor Entsetzen weit offen stand, wenn sie geschahen.  
>Draco drehte sich herum.<br>Aufkochender, brodelnder Hass.  
>„Alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte Harry, jetzt besorgt. Draco blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.<br>„Sitz gerade, Draco!", herrschte ihn die Erzieherin und der Stock knallte ihm gegen die Wirbelsäule.  
>Dracos Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich, er presste die Augen, die Lippen zusammen. Versuchte die Gefühle einfach auszublenden. Die Ameisen brachten ihn zum Zittern.<br>„Ein Malfoy hat stark zu sein, Draco.", sagte sein Vater ruhig und mit dem üblichen kühlen Blick. „Stark und stolz. Man muss das Familienerbe mit Würde tragen."  
>Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe.<br>Harry kam besorgt näher, streckte seine Hand nach dem ehemaligen Slytherin aus.  
>Die Augen seiner Mutter, wie sie zusahen, als die Erzieherin ihn bestrafte. Er war fünf Jahre alt.<br>Als Harrys Hand Dracos Schulter berührte, blitzte kalter Stahl auf.  
>Harry keuchte mehr überrascht als wirklich schmerzvoll auf. Seine Hand krampfte sich in die Schulter Dracos, als er mit einem zitternden Blick auf seinen Bauch sah.<br>Dort steckte ein Dolch, breit und silbern glänzend, als habe er nie das Tageslicht erblickt. Dracos Hand lag auf seinem Griff, bohrte die Klinge tiefer in dein Leib Harrys.  
>„Was-?", fragte Harry mit weit geöffneten Augen. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben.<br>Draco öffnete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
>Dracos Körper schrie, als hätte er Harry Schmerzen. Die Hand mit dem Dolch zitterte stark. Sein Herz schien in tausend Splitter zu zerfallen.<br>„Warum?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und nun knickten seine Knie ein. Draco riss die Klinge aus Harrys Brust und das Rinnsal, das bisher aus der Wunde gekommen war, wurde zu einem reißenden Fluss.  
>Harry presste seine Finger auf die Wunde, doch es half nichts.<br>„Weil ich dich liebe.", sagte Draco und küsste den Gryffindor sanft auf die Stirn.  
>Er stand auf.<br>Harry kippte nach hinten, nun keinen Laut mehr hervorbringen könnend.  
>Sein Blick verschwamm allmählich, die Ränder seines Blickfeldes wurden unscharf.<br>Draco sah zu ihm zurück und erkannte das „scheinbare" Verständnis seiner Tat. Doch noch etwas anderes erblickte er. Es schien, als würden die strahlenden Schmetterlinge aus Harrys Augen fliehen wollen, um nicht das gleiche elende Schicksal wie er zu erleiden. Doch schon nach einem kurzen Blinzeln, waren sie verschwunden. Wieder eine Einbildung!  
>Seine rechte Hand war voller Blut. Wie war es dort hingekommen?<br>Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm egal. Natürlich.  
>Und dann ging er, mit seinen alt erscheinenden, langsamen Schritten.<br>Die Schmetterlinge hatte er seitdem nie mehr gesehen.


End file.
